Chronicles of the little Skywalkers
by Srta. Who
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away... Anakin defeated Palpatine. He's the biggest hero of the galaxy instead of its biggest villain. And now, he will have to handle, alongside his master and wife Padme, raising his young and cute little Skywalkers.
1. Uncle Obi-Wan Part 1

Padme was concerned. She didn't felt very comfortable asking favors like this, at least not asking _Obi-Wan._ However, there was no other option, she just couldn't figure out the best way to do this, and she was running out of time. It was now or never. Padme turned the 3D transmitter on and patiently waited him to answer. For about one minute nothing happened, she thought about turning it off, but then Kenobi's face suddenly appeared in front of her. Too late.

-Oh, hello Obi-Wan.

-Hello Padme, how are you doing? Can I help you? You don't look well. Has something happened to Anakin?

-No! Of course not, Ani is fine, he called me today, actually. He told me his not coming back till Friday.

-So, what is bothering you?

-Is just… I have this… Goodness, I hate asking you this!

-Asking me…?

-Could you please take care of Luke and Leia?

-What?

-Come on, please! I have this diplomatic mission that will take about one week, and I can't ask it for anyone else! They don't want stay with the droids and C3-PO is coming with me because Luke and Leia almost ripped out his head of last month! R2-D2 is with Anakin and Jar-Jar is afraid to being alone with them! They like you so much and…

-Padme…

-I can't leave they alone here. They haven't seen you for a long time and…

-Padme!

-What?

-I'd love take care of them.

-Really?

-Of course.

-But… you know it will be the whole week, don't you? I mean, till Ani is Back. How about the council?

-I wasn't feeling quite well at our latest encounter, so master Yoda told me to rest a bit. We can't do much till Anakin's return anyway.

-You don't know how much you helped me! Thank you!

-You Welcome. I got to go now. What time will my nephews arrive?

-About one hour from now would be ok for you?

-Sure. Good Bye, Padme.

-Good bye, Obi-Wan. And thank you again. – Kenobi smiled. His image flickered and then disappeared from the transmitter. Padme took a deep released breath before calling for her kids.

-Luke! Leia! Come over here! – The young blond-haired boy seemed really pissed and his brown-haired sister didn't look any happier than him once they shown up.

-We're not staying here! – Luke said before Padme could open her mouth.

-Take us with you, mom!

-You both know I can't do this.

-Mom! – They complained.

-You haven't even heard what I have to say!

-You want let us with the droids… - Luke grumbled.

-This is unfaior! – Padme laugh. She knew Leia was trying to repeat every complicate word she heard. And also knew her daughter meant to say 'unfair'.

-It's a pity. Master Kenobi will be very sad when I call him to tell that you both find _unfair_ spend the whole week with him. - Their faces suddenly switched from upset to surprise and then very, very happy.

-Can we _really_ stay with uncle Obi-Wan?

-Well, he said he'd love it. But if you don't want to I can call him and…

-No! – Luke and Leis screamed. – We love visiting uncle Obi-Wan!

-Yes, and also love play tricks with him. You know the politics here. Ono more complaining about you and your tricks and you be grounded for the month.

-Ok mom.

-Now go pack some clothes, he's waiting for you.

Luke and Leia were just so cute when they smiled that Padme almost forgot all the tricks they played. Almost.


	2. Uncle Obi-Wan Part 2

Luke and Leia love Naboo. They love how green it is, how little pollution it has, they love running through the woods, love playing in its lakes. They just love every single green cute thing about that beautiful planet.

Luke and Leia hate grey, and in Coruscant is all about grey. Grey streets, grey buildings, grey days, gray people with grey feelings. Luke and Leia find it cold, and boring. But since their mother is a Senator and their father is _the_ Jedi they can't visit Naboo very often.

Coruscant might sound exciting for grown-ups. Of course, grown-ups could sneak into places like bars and drink things that aren't allowed for kids, or watch movies that would scare kids of for weeks, and laugh about jokes kids don't understand! Why wouldn't they love such a place?

Even feeling the unfairness in living on world that wasn't made for them, there was one thing all kids love about Coruscant: there is nowhere else you could see so many Jedi. _All_ kids love Jedi. Why wouldn't they? Jedi are cunning warriors, Jedi are clever, Jedi are heroes, Jedi are everything kids want to be, and Coruscant kids would give their right arm to spend some time with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, they were like super-stars. That's why Luke and Leia feel very lucky to be able to spend a whole week with their uncle Kenobi.

Jedi complex was a huge place. Buildings had a silver chrome, which always made Luke and Leia's eyes burn, its bright skin encrusted with endless darkened windows. No noise is heard on the outside. Jedi are quiet creatures. There are three equal buildings lined in a half-moon, it would be six if the apartments weren't shared, two Jedi in each one. Obi-Wan lived alone since Anakin moved to live with Padme. What left one unoccupied bed for Luke and Leia, which would eventually be Luke's once he become Kenobi's padawan.

-Before we came in I want you to repeat the rules. – Padme said when they three arrived in the complex.

-No playing tricks. – Leia began.

-No playing with Light Sabers. – Luke seemed a little sad repeating this one.

-No going out of the planet.

-No bothering uncle's neighbors.

-No screaming.

-And no getting uncle in trouble.

-Good kids. Now go, I am sure you know where he lives. – Skywalker twins screamed one 'we love you' then they ran to the entrance of the second building.

They took the elevator and stood on tiptoe to press button number 11. Soon as the elevator stopped they knocked on the door number 1107. Good 10 seconds later they heard steps coming from the inside.

-Who could it be? – Obi-Wan opened the door. His playful blue eyes not looking down to his nephews. He stroked his red beard, pretending curiosity, before put his eyes on them. – Oh! I was expecting my niece and nephew but it can't be you! They aren't so tall like you do! – Obi-Wan kneeled close to them and opened his arms. Luke and Leia didn't take long to understand the gesture and hugged him tight. Kenobi gasped. –Calm down children! Grievous was easier on me than that. Come on. Let's get in! – Obi-Wan let go of them and they got into the apartment.

-So, how are you both?

-Hungry. – Luke said. _"Kids are really honesty…"_

-How about you Leia? Are you Hungry? – She shook her head yes. – Ok. What do you want eat? - They shrugged. – How about sandwich? I hardly believe you would like me to cook, Anakin always said he would rather eat his light saber than my soup. – They laugh. – You can go unpack your clothes while I make them. It's the first bedroom. Oh, there are still some things your father left there so you find anything dangerous don't act like him and tell me.

-Fine, uncle. – Leia said.

-I can't promise that.

Luke and Leia walked into the bedroom, there were few things there, Jedi couldn't possess things, they knew that from their dad, he always said everything he could actually call his was the lightsaber he carried, they both, and Padme. Other jedi have even less. There was a medium sized bed centered on the room, Luke and Leia would have to share it, in other wall they saw a big black wood chest. The kids hypnotized when they saw it, whatever their father had left behind was probably there. What kind of story could it keeps? Suddenly, Luke and Leia couldn't help themselves they let their little suitcases on the floor and went all the way there. But once they were close enough to touch and open the chest Leia though better.

-We should unpack our things.

-We'll. Don't you want to see what's inside? – Luke's eyes shone.

-I…

Kids personality usually have more to do with their parents than with themselves. It doesn't mean, however, they will keep that way all their lives, for most of them is just a phase. Girls try to get inspired by women their fathers appreciate, seeking for his approval, same thing with boys and their mothers. Happily, Anakin always appreciated women like Padme. Not so happily, Padme appreciate man like Anakin.

-Just a look, and then we'll unpack.

-A quick look? – Luke smiled and put his hands on the cover so he could put it up. Or so as he though. His effort wasn't enough to open it.

-This heavy. Help me, Leia. – Reluctantly, but also very curios, Leia stood by her brother's side and helped him out. It took all the strength the twins had but the cover was open.

Luke suddenly got disappointed, he surely wans 't expecting it to be just a bunch of papers.

-Draws? What are they doing here? – Leia wondered.

-Their dad's. I saw he drawing a once when you went out with mom.

-It can't all be draws! No one could ever draw this much. – She was looking inside the black wood chest trying to figure out how much paper you would need to fill that whole thing. Luke put his little hand inside there to pick one of them. –Hey! What are you doing, Luke? You said just a quick look!

-I am looking. This one is two ships, a yellow and a red one.

-Those are dad's and uncle's ships, now close it.

-How do you know that?

-Mom told me she was always scared for seeing them because they meant dad would be walking into danger with uncle Obi-Wan.

-Some of them are mom, and…

-I'm pretty sure if you can find a draw of me with horns and an evil smile in my face telling your dad to stop drawing and fix his lightsaber there. – Luke and Leia froze when they heard Kenobi's voice on the door. –Your father had drawn for years. It was one of his favorite hobbies, but I didn't expect he to keep them there. Oh, right, I think you can also can find about five broken lightsabers in such bad conditions they couldn't be fixed. Your father used to be very clumsy when it was about taking care of them. But I always knew he kept them as souvenirs, I just didn't know where. Perhaps you find other things too, I never opened it anyway so these are just guesses. - He came closer to them and kneeled touching their shoulders.

-Uncle we were just about to…

-No, you weren't. – He cut Leia before she could finish. –You were curious, and it's ok. Your dad and I are also very curious. God knows it did more harm than good to us. – He muttered the last part. –But you should finish your tasks before satisfying it. They flushed. They never wanted their uncle to be mad or disappointed with them.

-Since you haven't done what I told yet, and it given that I'm starving by now, we are going to eat, and then you will unpack. I'll observe you this time. What do you think? – Luke and Leia agreed. Why did Obi-Wan even thought it would be any different? After all, they're _Anakin's_ sons.


End file.
